The present invention relates to microwave antenna devices, and, more particularly, to an adjustable microwave antenna mounting apparatus.
Line-of-sight microwave towers require a location significantly elevated from the surrounding structures and terrain to prevent reflection of the transmitted beams and to obtain farther distances. Such locations normally would include mountain tops, high buildings, and if these are not available, high towers. These locations are typically exposed to high winds.
The antenna should be mounted at these locations on an apparatus that can easily be attached to towers such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,132 and 2,605,417 which are incorporated by reference. Although the general direction for pointing these antennae can be approximated by moving the whole mounting apparatus, optimum performance requires the ability to finely adjust the antenna pointing direction. This is especially critical when long distances are involved. This ability to finely adjust means that the apparatus must have joints that rotate. This ability clearly weakens the apparatus. One could try to counter this problem by providing a massive structure but this causes additional problems such as mounting the apparatus and the size of the tower needed to support the antenna apparatus.
Because antenna towers typically have more than one antenna, the mounting apparatus should be small in size and of low weight.